


ikigai

by rhysandh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bankotsu has no idea who he's stuck with, Drama, F/M, Past Child Abuse, reader doesn't mess around, they complement each other, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysandh/pseuds/rhysandh
Summary: This girl... she’s not the first to not exhibit the usual signs of panic upon seeing him in his current state: wielding a giant blade with blood splattered across it, his pupils blown wide with a grin that was all teeth and malice.But she’s the first to look at him with such... intrigue, as if he were an interesting piece of art she happened upon instead of the blood thirsty mercenary he was.
Relationships: Bankotsu (InuYasha)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	ikigai

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story! I'll be alternating between this one and Novaturient for now. As always may edit later. Enjoy!

* * *

The smell of burning wood and flesh filled the night air. Orange flames licked at the darkened sky. Oh, how he loved nights like these. Nights where he could revel in the terror he and his brothers wrought wherever they desired. 

He inhaled deeply and sighed, a content smile on his face as he surveyed the bodies littering the palace’s once beautiful garden, the ground now soaked with blood. 

They successfully completed the mission. The daimyo they were contracted to kill lay headless in the palace’s main foyer. He and his son put up a good fight, but not good enough. Bankotsu was better and beheaded both father and son. 

Enraged by his father’s death, the son became sloppy and left an opening for Bankotsu to go in and strike. His head rolled on the ground and his body fell with a soft thud. 

Bankotsu felt a rush go through him at the sight, a sense of accomplishment from slaying a strong opponent. But now he was itching for another fight. The high he’d gotten from the last one had yet to fade. 

Unfortunately, he was sure everyone was dead. Oh well. A strong drink would help kill his buzz. Now he just had to find where the sake was kept. A successful mission must end with a night of drinking. But he had yet to come across any rooms that stored alcohol.

“Split up and search. If you happen across any reserves, bring them. We’ll meet up where we camped out the night before,” he said to his brothers, hefting up his halberd.

The seven of them split in different directions. Bankotsu traced his steps back to a peculiar structure he came across before. 

He made his way through the decrepit garden towards the center of the palace grounds where four imposing gray walls stood, surrounding what looked to be another palace, but much smaller than the main one. 

Bankotsu tested the walls before and found them to be smooth, impossible to scale. A set of heavy dungeon-like doors seemed to be the only way in and out. He had to have Ginkotsu break them down.

Inside was even more strange, for not a single maid or servant was to be found. He assumed that they’d escaped to hide in the main palace, as this one was much smaller in comparison with less space to hide. 

He found that this palace housed one sleeping quarters along with a kitchen, dining room, and library. A set of sliding doors led to a large garden outside that faced the walls. 

He returned hoping to find a room that stored sake. What kind of daimyo didn’t have any? 

But this structure... it was a cage. A cage designed to keep someone locked up. But who? They’d killed the main family: the daimyo, his wife, and son. Those were all the members they informed him of. If there were more, he’d find them and hunt them down—eventually. 

Right now all he wanted was to relax with a good strong drink. But doubted he’d find any alcohol when he came across a set of sliding doors he hadn’t noticed before. He almost walked right past it again and backtracked, stopping just before it. 

For a brief second, he thought he heard shuffling from inside and slid the door open. 

He blinked in surprise. 

Across the room stood a girl with her hand outstretched towards an odachi resting on the wall. Looking around, he noticed that a myriad of weapons lined the sides of the room.

He stepped inside, taking in the girl’s immaculate appearance. Not a speck of dirt or blood covered her. She didn’t look injured at all. Somehow, she’d hidden herself from him and his brothers the entire time. 

“What a surprise. I was wondering if I’d run into anyone here. This place looked abandoned the first time I scoped it out,” he said, lifting his blade. 

He looked her over again. She wore a dark green kimono with a black obi tied around her midsection. Dark hair piled atop her head in a thick ponytail. Her eyes followed his movements.

Not in fear, but curiosity. 

_Interesting._

This girl... she’s not the first to not exhibit the usual signs of panic upon seeing him in his current state: wielding a giant blade with blood splattered across it, his pupils blown wide with a grin that was all teeth and malice.

But she’s the first to look at him with such... _intrigue_ , as if he were an interesting piece of art she happened upon instead of the blood thirsty mercenary he was known to be.

In return he also studied her, curious to know her identity. The first thing that stood out was her attire. It was clearly not that of a maid’s, for it was far too lavish and hugged her curves. 

He smirked. 

_She’ll do._

“Who are you?” She asked, her voice smooth, unflinching, not at all shaky like he’d expected. 

If she feared him, she didn’t show it, not even a little. It was commendable acting on her part. 

“Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven, at your service,” he said, bowing in a gesture of mock respect. 

“You’re the ones that broke in,” she said, grasping the odachi, casually inspecting it and testing out its weight. 

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

_Not the least bit alarmed by her situation. She has to be the one that lives here. Maybe... a bastard daughter who was locked away, instead of banished or killed._

“Yes,” he replied. “And you are? You don’t come across as a maid. Not with that outfit,” he said, looking over her figure through lidded eyes. 

She smirked. “How deductive.” 

He chuckled.

_She’s mouthy. Jakotsu will hate her. If the two of them were locked in a room together, I’d give him an hour before he killed her. He has no patience for lip from women._

_I’ll have to make sure she knows to hold her tongue once I bring her along._


End file.
